<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mystical Coincidences by ChrisAndreini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273743">Mystical Coincidences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisAndreini/pseuds/ChrisAndreini'>ChrisAndreini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Different MCs, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Romance, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisAndreini/pseuds/ChrisAndreini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after Rika's death, a girl named Margo enters the RFA through a hacker and disappears into thin air just before the party.<br/>Two years later, an identical girl enters Rika's apartment, and her closest friends casually approach the RFA members.<br/>Martha Campbell, an eccentric tattoo artist in America, returns to South Korea to search for her missing sister.<br/>Monica Collins, an idealistic journalist with more jobs than money, must complete an interview at C&amp;R.<br/>Miriam Coppola, a hot-headed street musician, meets her idol for the first time.<br/>Mindy Cooper, a Sky University student with a heart of gold, finds the courage to approach her crush.<br/>Megan Carson, an encouraging athlete unfairly disqualified, searches a home in Korea while investigating the disappearance of an old friend.<br/>Mystical coincidences, or a pattern carefully planned by a skilled puppeteer?<br/>What happened to Margo?<br/>And will the MCs find a key to the RFA’s hearts?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Han Jumin/Main Character, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Kim Yoosung/Main Character, RFA/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain fell heavily, wetting Martha Campbell's black raincoat, as she proceeded on her way trying to cover herself as best she could. She would have gladly wait for the rain to stop, but she couldn't afford to waste time.</p>
<p>She wished she could at least take a cab, but the instructions were clear: go on foot, cover yourself, don’t get tracked right away!</p>
<p>And since those instructions came from a mysterious person who contacted her in her apartment in America, threatened her, and ordered her to go back to South Korea as soon as possible, Martha didn’t really want to disobey and risk her life… or worse.</p>
<p>So there she was, in a country she had left four years prior hoping to never go back again, and pretty scared of the true reason she was back at all, since that unknown person didn’t give any details.</p>
<p>She still had no clue why someone would take the trouble to scare a poor tattoo artist just trying to live her best life finally free from orphanage and debts, but she wasn’t always a saint, and consequences were still a thing after all.</p>
<p>She hoped it wasn’t related to Monday Clyde, though, since she cut every bridge with him, and she didn’t want him, of all people, to hunt her.</p>
<p>At least she managed to live a pretty peaceful life for two years, before that “Unknown” person called her in an altered voice, forcing her to download an application and go to an apartment in the middle of Seul.</p>
<p>She finally reached the building, and, taking shelter under the door, she picked up the phone, trying to make sure it didn't get wet.</p>
<p>Her hands were shaking from the cold when she opened the application, which at first glance seemed like a simple messenger app, but which could only connect her to the stranger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Unknown: Are you there</p>
<p>Yeah</p>
<p>What do you want from me?</p>
<p>Unknown: Enter the building</p>
<p>The front door is locked</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not even the time to finish writing that, and with a loud metallic sound, the door opened, allowing her to go in.</p>
<p>Martha sighed, braced herself, and entered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unknown: Go to the fourteen floor</p>
<p>Who are you?</p>
<p>Unknown: Don’t make me repeat myself</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Martha gritted her teeth, and obliged, stepping into the elevator and looking around in the meantime. She noticed three cameras on her way: one at the entrance, one at the end of the stairs, and a third on the floor she reached, which pointed straight towards a door protected by a code. She realized that the building seemed completely empty, and everything around her was wrapped in silence. The matter was getting more and more worrying, but she couldn't back down now. She had too much to lose.</p>
<p>After looking at the door with the password, her attention returned to the phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I’m at the door</p>
<p>Unknown: Is there a password?</p>
<p>You know there’s one</p>
<p>You have it?</p>
<p>Unknown: Good, you know you shouldn’t play tricks with me. Enter this password: ****************</p>
<p>Then?</p>
<p>Unknown: Then you play</p>
<p>Play?</p>
<p>Unknown: I’m sure you’ll know what to do, that’s why I chose you</p>
<p>Unknown: If you talk, game over</p>
<p>Unknown: If you disappoint me, game over</p>
<p>Unknown: You know what I have against you</p>
<p>Unknown: Good luck, MC</p>
<p>MC?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Martha entered the apartment, but, before she could write anything else, the screen was hacked, and she was no longer in the chatroom with the mysterious stranger, but in another with five people who were arguing without noticing her presence.</p>
<p>She stood at the entrance staring at the screen shocked, without even having the foresight to take off her wet raincoat or look around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yoosung✮: Failed my midterms T.T</p>
<p>707: lololol</p>
<p>Jumin Han: You should work harder if you want to get hired at my company</p>
<p>Zen: Isn’t that nepotism, trust-fund-kid?</p>
<p>Yoosung✮: The offer still stands?! :D</p>
<p>Jumin Han: It’s recruitment, and the offer stands only if you work harder</p>
<p>Yoosung✮: T.T</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a couple of minutes, they still hadn't noticed her, so Martha took her attention off the phone and looked around waiting for a sign and making sure nothing dangerous was befalling on her.</p>
<p>A camera was set up at the entrance and another not far away was aimed to record the entire living room.</p>
<p>Who could be so paranoid to set up cameras all over the house?</p>
<p>She slowly unbuttoned her raincoat, starting to feel a bit too warm, but decided not to take off her hood to still maintain a little trace of anonymity, even though her pink-tipped hair sticking out in wavy tufts was quite recognizable.</p>
<p>In the meantime, she glanced into the chatroom to check if they noticed her, unsure whether or not to enter the conversation and reveal her presence.</p>
<p>It didn't take them too long to realize that by themselves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>707: Wait!</p>
<p>707: Gasp!!</p>
<p>Zen: What’s wrong with you?</p>
<p>707: Hacker!!</p>
<p>707: SOS</p>
<p>707: SOS!</p>
<p>Yoosung✮: Hacker?!</p>
<p>Jumin Han: Again?</p>
<p>Zen: Martha?</p>
<p>Yoosung✮: Svevn!! Do soemtihng!!!!</p>
<p>Zen: Wo, typos</p>
<p>Jumin Han: Assistant Kang? Are you online?</p>
<p>Jaehee Kang: I had no reason to enter the conversation before. I see we have a new hacker attack. Should I gather the intelligence unit?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Intelligence unit? Who could afford an entire intelligence unit? Were those people that powerful? The entire situation was becoming weirder and more dangerous by the minute, and Martha had no clue how to untangle the mess in which she got dumped.</p>
<p>She decided that the best choice of action was to speak before they came to arrest her. If they had an intelligence unit at hand, surely they would have tracked her down and arrested her in a few minutes, without giving her a chance to escape or explain.</p>
<p>And she definitely didn’t want to get down without a fight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jumin Han: Luciel, are you tracking this Martha? We have to confirm it’s not the same as two years ago before we proceed.</p>
<p>707: Imworkingwhileitype</p>
<p>Yoosung✮: Whatch yous typos. Be quick</p>
<p>Zen: Watch yours, Yoosung</p>
<p>Jumin Han: We should alert V as soon as possible.</p>
<p>Zen: Maybe someone installed the app twice or something</p>
<p>Jaehee Kang: Seven, if that’s a joke, it’s not funny</p>
<p>707: IMNOJOKING!!</p>
<p>Jumin Han: Nickname Martha, reveal yourself.</p>
<p>Uh… Hi everyone?</p>
<p>Yoosung✮: AHHHHHH! IT TALKDE!!!</p>
<p>Zen: Yoosung calm down</p>
<p>The name’s Martha… who are you people?</p>
<p>Jumin Han: That’s a question we should ask. How did you get access to this chatroom?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Difficult question, without a doubt. She WAS in contact with a hacker, and those powerful strangers seemed to have had problems with hackers two years before.</p>
<p>She probably had to play the ignorance card, which wasn't difficult since she had very little information anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well… I installed it. And a stranger told me to come here because they needed help.</p>
<p>So I came, and now I’m in this chatroom.</p>
<p>What is this? What do you do?</p>
<p>And why all this secrecy?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe she asked too many questions, but, in her defense, she panicked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaehee Kang: We are the ones who should ask questions. Where is “here”?</p>
<p>Uhm… I dunno, actually</p>
<p>707: SHESATRIKASAPARTMENT!!!!</p>
<p>Zen: Can you write properly?</p>
<p>Yoosung✮: RIKA’S APARTMENT?!</p>
<p>Zen: WHAT?!?!?</p>
<p>Jumin Han: Well, there’s a change from last time, now we know where she is and we can investigate further.</p>
<p>Investigate? Look, I mean no harm</p>
<p>Who is Rika? Can I talk to her? Maybe she’s the one who sent me here</p>
<p>Yoosung✮: …</p>
<p>Jumin Han: You say Rika sent you? To do what?</p>
<p>I’m not saying she sent me, but if that’s her apartment…</p>
<p>Jaehee Kang: And you are not here for any specific reason?</p>
<p>No… should I?</p>
<p>I know nothing</p>
<p>Zen: I believe her, this seems different from last time</p>
<p>Jumin Han: She seems more ignorant, that’s for sure</p>
<p>707: Can you take off your hood?</p>
<p>Yoosung✮: ?</p>
<p>707: I’m looking at her from the security camera. Can you please take off your hood?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Martha didn’t want to, but she had no other choice. She took a deep breath, and stared straight at the camera, as she slowly took off her black raincoat, showing two lively purple eyes covered by thick glasses and a cascade of black hair with pink tips tied in a ruffled half ponytail.</p>
<p>On the other side of the screen, and of the city, 707 observed with surprise the facial features of the girl, whom he knew all too well, or at least thought he knew.</p>
<p>His fingers pressed on the keys of the phone without he even realized it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>707: Margo?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The message caused a vomit of surprised and frightened responses from the members, but Martha was completely frozen.</p>
<p>New questions from Jumin and Jaehee were not answered, nor did Zen's attempt to stop Jumin from asking since it was clear he was scaring her.</p>
<p>Yoosung was having a panic attack and Seven remained silent.</p>
<p>But when Martha replied, she replied to him, as if she had read only and exclusively the last word he had written on the messenger.</p>
<p>Because in that one name, which she had not heard for two years and feared, or hoped, she would never hear again, every question seemed to be answered, and every danger came to light. She understood the situation much better and also the best way to deal with it.</p>
<p>She couldn't afford any missteps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How…</p>
<p>How do you know my sister?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The unknown person was right, that was a game, a game that she wasn’t allowed to lose.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was now dark as soon as Martha had finished answering each question, and she was also beginning to get a little sleepy.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, she wasn’t allowed to go home for security reasons, and Big Boss V declared that from then on she was quarantined indefinitely there in the former party-planner house.</p>
<p>Martha wasn’t happy about that, but she tried to make the best of a bad situation.</p>
<p>After all, that was the first lead on Margo in two years since her disappearance.</p>
<p>The RFA told her that she came one day inside the messenger, with the exact same dynamic as her, telling everyone that Rika sent her to do a new party.</p>
<p>And then, a week later or so, she disappeared without a trace, probably because of the hacker that brought her there in the first place.</p>
<p>And now Martha was in her shoes, a new member of the RFA that was supposed to invite guests for a party no one seemed to want.</p>
<p>But whatever, free real estate!</p>
<p>At least now she had an apartment all for herself, right?</p>
<p>Well, an apartment where she was confined, unable to go out not even to take food and clothing without asking for permission first.</p>
<p>Martha sighed, she’d rather have freedom than stability, and those four walls were nice, but claustrophobic.</p>
<p>And also really well controlled, since there were at least six cameras in that tiny apartment.</p>
<p>Geez, Rika must have been pretty paranoid!</p>
<p>And she wasn’t the only one.</p>
<p>The RFA didn't trust her, understandable given the current circumstances and her total ignorance of Margo’s whereabouts. She really had no clue, to be honest, but she wasn't willing to say more than necessary, anyway, and everyone seemed to realize she wasn’t the most reliable ally.</p>
<p>Everyone except Zen, who had fought hard not to insist, since those were family problems in which they shouldn't have meddled with.</p>
<p>Martha had already decided that the actor was her favorite for the moment, and she had also realized that she knew him. A friend of hers was a huge fan of his.</p>
<p>She also knew Jumin Han, but more by name than out of real interest. The Korean conglomerates were of very little interest to her, but she felt that it was a name she had been told often, even if she did not remember the occasion.</p>
<p>Jaehee Kang, too, was actually heard already, but perhaps only because it was quite common as a name.</p>
<p>V had called her to ask her some questions and explanations, and Seven had done the same a few minutes later, then the girl had decided to put the phone aside and look around the apartment, mostly in search of food and clothes to at least survive there.</p>
<p>She was not surprised to find that there was nothing inside a “dead-for-more-than-two-yeas-girl”’s fridge, except something that had long since expired in a hidden corner.</p>
<p>In the wardrobe there were only old clothes that would never fit her.</p>
<p>That Rika must have been really underweight… or very short… or both.</p>
<p>As she sat on the bed wondering whether or not to call Seven to ask if she could at least go to the supermarket to buy something to eat, a message arrived.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unknown: From now on, everything will be really fun</p>
<p>If you did something to my sister, you won’t have any fun, I can guarantee that!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Martha decided to have a snack and sleep, she was too exhausted to do anything else.</p>
<p>The next day she would take stock of the situation and ask all the right questions.</p>
<p>She just hoped that chat rooms wouldn't open at unlikely times.</p>
<p>Perhaps it would have been better to put the phone on silent mode.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Martha: If you did something to my sister, you won’t have any fun, I can guarantee that!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A figure in a leather jacket, shredded jeans, and mint eyes looked at the message with amusement.</p>
<p>-We have chosen well, surely this time the party will be held, it's the right time- they turned to a cell and sat down in front of it.</p>
<p>-Don't make that face, thanks to your contribution everyone will go to heaven- they smiled wickedly, with exaltation.</p>
<p>-Please don't do this. I can help you, you can reunite with ... - the trapped person tried to reason with the figure in the shadows, who put a finger on their lips to silence them.</p>
<p>-Shhhhh, don't tire your voice, you will need it. You still have an important role to play- they said in a frightening tone, before looking at the message again.</p>
<p>-What a silly girl. She thinks she’s going to save her sister, and she does not know that she is already saved, and she will take her and all the other MCs to heaven, along with the members of the RFA- they commented, with a big, amused laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>2 years before</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Margo had lived through plenty of very troubling moments in her life, including several bad relationships and family problems that she preferred not to think about, but she never imagined that at any point in her life she would find herself with a blindfold, in a luxurious car and headed to an unknown place in the middle of the mountains to test a dating simulator game in order to help a stranger who had contacted her out of nowhere, probably by hacking her phone.</p>
<p>Thinking about it, that might have been the most troubling situation she had ever experienced, and she was convinced that any sane person would never have accepted such a role.</p>
<p>She, however, was immensely optimistic, and despite the suffering she had carried with her since she was little, she had decided to see the good side of things and trust others, so much so that she had made helping people the big purpose of her life.</p>
<p>Also, her self-preservation instinct was quite defective, so she tended to throw herself into danger without thinking about the consequences of her actions. In any case, she was convinced that she would get away with everything, as she always did.</p>
<p>Thinking about her life, her choices, and everything that had brought her there, as well as the fact that she probably wouldn't be able to give a friend a ride on a motorcycle for a while, before she realized it, the car stopped, and the driver told her that they had arrived, getting out of the car to open the door.</p>
<p>Obediently, Margo didn't move a finger, not even to take off the blindfold, and waited for new orders.</p>
<p>-Oh, here you are finally. I was waiting for you, I'm delighted to see you!- an excited voice greeted her, which made her smile.</p>
<p>-Ray, right? It's a pleasure to be here- she turned to him despite the blindfold, starting to go out, and recognizing the voice she had already heard on the phone.</p>
<p>-You recognized me despite hearingmy voice only once. You are truly amazing. Wait, I'll help you out, how did your trip go?- Ray held out his hand, which Margo gladly accepted, although she could have managed perfectly on her own.</p>
<p>In fact, despite the blindfold, she had perfect knowledge of where she was and what was happening around her. She knew for a fact that she was near a large house in the middle of the mountains, even though she was undecided between two places, both swarmed with the fauna she heard in the woods during the ride.</p>
<p>To welcome her, in addition to Ray and the driver, Margo had heard the footsteps and breaths of three other men, perhaps an armed escort, judging by the smell of gunpowder in the air.</p>
<p>Everything, in that place, shouted "danger", from the most obvious to the simplest things, like Ray's breath, which smelled of chemicals that it would have been much better not to mix together.</p>
<p>But Margo kept her calm, her peace of mind, and the belief that everything would be fine.</p>
<p>-Thank you very much, Ray. The trip went well, although I was sorry not to be able to see the view from the window. You will tell me when to remove the blindfold, right?- she asked, holding her hand as she started walking towards the inside of the building.</p>
<p>-I'm so sorry, but it's our security measures. Maybe I should have darkened the glass and given you something to see while waiting. I'll try to do better- Ray threw himself down, regretfully.</p>
<p>That comment was Margo's first red flag, or at least the first she decided to consciously notice.</p>
<p>-Do not worry, it was still pleasant, I rested- she tried to reassure him, in a mild tone.</p>
<p>-Oh, t_thanks ... I mean, I'm happy ... uh, as for the blindfold, I'll tell you when to remove it. I'm taking you to your room, where you'll be staying for the duration of the beta. You can go anywhere on that floor, but don't go anywhere else, okay? - he made her promise, uncertain.</p>
<p>Margo nodded.</p>
<p>-All right. Do I have my own room? That's great, Ray, thank you very much- she encouraged him, smiling warmly, and feeling his hand warming up.</p>
<p>-Of course. You have no idea how valuable your contribution is to our project. I worked hard on it, I really hope you will like it- he continued to make conversation, accompanying her.</p>
<p>-I'm sure of it. I just hope I’ll be able to do a good job-</p>
<p>-Of course, you are the best we could find. Oh, here we are, you can take off the blindfold - after letting her into a room, Ray encouraged the girl to uncover her eyes, and once she did, Margo found herself spellbound at the sight of a room that looked like it was taken from a fairy tale, and a boy full of expectation that seemed to take into account every single gesture of her with his mint eyes.</p>
<p>Margo's reaction did not disappoint him even one bit, because she widened her smile and started walking around, enchanted.</p>
<p>-Wow, it's a beautiful room, it looks like a princess’. And is it all for me? - she asked, incredulous.</p>
<p>Ray sighed in relief and nodded vigorously.</p>
<p>- Of course, I made it myself. I have carefully chosen each piece of furniture. I'm really glad you like it, I want you to feel good here. Could you give me your phone so that I may install the application? - he asked, raising his hand.</p>
<p>Margo handed him the phone without hesitation, then continued to look around as he fidgeted with it.</p>
<p>The room was too high to jump off the window, though with a rope of blankets she could have done so anyway. The bed was heavy, it would hold the weight, even though the blankets weren't enough to drop to the ground, but Margo was very agile, she could fall without a scratch.</p>
<p>There were no cameras, although she had to check for any microphones. The door at the back of the room led to a very large bathroom and the wardrobe was full of clothes of her size.</p>
<p>The view from the window gave her confirmation of the mountain where they were, and vaguely the area, though not with absolute certainty.</p>
<p>But she didn't have the slightest intention of running away.</p>
<p>Because she was exactly in the place where she wanted to be, in a situation she could totally control and ready to assist yet another soul in pain who seemed to cry out for help.</p>
<p>She smiled again at Ray when he handed her phone back and began explaining the game and the rules of the place.</p>
<p>She was positive that nothing would have happened to her.</p>
<p>And in any case, she didn't have many other places to go, now that she had fought with her sister and cut all bridges with the woman she had regarded as a mother for many years.</p>
<p>Staying there could be her only salvation.</p>
<p>She did not imagine that it could turn out to be her ultimate demise.</p>
<p>But she was Margo Campbell, after all, she always had the upper hand in any situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 1 part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The shrill sound of a notification coming from her phone tore Martha awake from the sweet slumber where, despite the events of the previous day, she had managed to fall with not too much difficulty.</p>
<p>She turned around in bed grumbling, still with her eyes closed, and took the infernal device she had left charging on the bedside table and her glasses, without which she couldn’t see a thing.</p>
<p>She narrowed her eyes and checked where the sound had come from. She was not surprised to find out that it was the RFA messenger. But how was that possible? She had her phone on silent mode. She checked to be sure but the settings were right.</p>
<p>She turned off and on just to be sure, and went back to sleep, completely ignoring the chatroom.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, however, other notifications disturbed her, and forced her to fully wake up to investigate and fix the problem.</p>
<p>-How the heck do I turn this thing off?! - she complained aloud, sitting up and turning on the lamp next to the bed.</p>
<p>Not even the time to perfectly control the options, that a call from an unknown number made her jump.</p>
<p>-If you are the hacker who brought me here, you have chosen a bad time- she muttered, mostly to herself, irritated, as she answered the phone call.</p>
<p>She was too tired to be sure, but she swore she heard the person on the other side of the handset chuckling a little before starting to talk, with a formal tone.</p>
<p>-Greetings, am I speaking to Miss Martha Campbell?- he was deadpan.</p>
<p>-Er ... yes, who's talking?- Martha asked, starting to worry, still a little sleepy but more alert.</p>
<p>-I have to inform you that your bank account was used for a prank and was drained as a result- the voice told her.</p>
<p>Martha missed a heartbeat.</p>
<p>Was it the hacker's fault? Because if it wasn't, she had really bad luck those days. How had they managed to drain it? Maybe it was Margo, maybe she was back. Or the hacker that threatened her wanted money. Or...</p>
<p>-Follow the instructions, I have to check your phone number for identification purposes- the voice continued, calm and composed, probably unaware of the conflict he was creating to his interlocutor, who just at that moment, however, while her mind completely woke up, came to a solution, and understood what was happening.</p>
<p>She performed a dramatic facepalm and decided to play the game.</p>
<p>-Oh my glitter! What will I do now? The savings of a life as an underpaid tattoo artist were all I had!- she exclaimed emphatically. This time she clearly heard the suppressed laughter, but the interlocutor continued the joke for a while longer.</p>
<p>-My dear customer, don't panic and take some deep breaths. You must be calm at times like these. Now, to proceed with the identification, say the following sentence: "Honey, I love you", as teddy bears say- he continued to explain, trying to keep the formalities but with his voice becoming more and more amused as he went on.</p>
<p>It was Martha's turn to hold back her laughter.</p>
<p>-Honey ... - she began, in a suggestive tone - ... I don't have a bank account- she said then, breaking the hopes of the person on the other side of the phone, who burst out laughing without holding back.</p>
<p>-I knew it, but it was too funny to see you scared before you realized- he admitted, abandoning the formality altogether and revealing a much more relaxed and pleasant voice.</p>
<p>Martha glared at one of the cameras in the room.</p>
<p>-707, right?- she guessed without too much difficulty, turning her back to the electronic device and finding herself in front of a second one. She had no way out.</p>
<p>-Affirmative, you can call me Seven. I wanted to call you to confirm the number one last time. I wanted to do it in the morning but I noticed that you were awake so I thought it was the best time- he explained.</p>
<p>Martha snorted.</p>
<p>-It was not the best time, but perhaps it was providential. How do I remove the messenger notifications? I silenced the phone but that's not enough- she explained her problem.</p>
<p>-Ah, right! I called about that too, since I saw you freaking out on the camera. The messenger transcends the phone's silent mode. It is the most important app and its angelic call must reach every lost sheep - Seven began to enunciate in a more sacral tone than before.</p>
<p>-Wow, your dedication is admirable. So admirable that I decided to reveal a juicy secret about me to help you in your investigation- Martha interrupted him, in a confidential tone.</p>
<p>-A juicy secret about you? What an honor!- Seven commented, with a curious and at the same time cautious air, as if he knew perfectly well that Martha would make fun of him but trying not to think about it because the idea of some information was too tempting.</p>
<p>-Yes, I must confess that I…- Martha went as close to the receiver as possible, with the lowest tone she could get out, and then screamed, with almost all the breath in her body -I NEED TO SLEEP AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE SO TELL ME HOW TO DEACTIVATE THE MESSENGER NOTIFICATIONS!!!- after her outburst she heard a muffled thud, as if the phone, or Seven himself, had fallen to the ground.</p>
<p>After a few seconds, the guy replied, amused.</p>
<p>-Okay, sleeping beauty. I'll explain everything- he agreed, giggling.</p>
<p>It took him half an hour to explain and, to be honest, it didn't help much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a night with basically no sleep, Martha woke up at 8am, due to a sound coming from her phone.</p>
<p>-If the notifications have restarted I'll kill you Seven!- she exclaimed taking the phone to have a quick look. But it was not a notification from the messenger, but an ordinary call from one of the few people she had put in urgent calls that, like the messenger, transcended the phone settings.</p>
<p>She answered right away, fearing that the person on the other side of the line would have risked a heart attack if she didn’t answer.</p>
<p>-Monica, I'm fine, I swear, I’m sorry I haven’t contacted you before!- she said immediately, now completely awake.</p>
<p>-Martha, thank goodness you answered! You didn't come home tonight!- a worried voice from the other side of the receiver greeted her.</p>
<p>-Sorry, so many things have happened and I didn't think to warn you- Martha sat up, starting to stretch, resigning herself to the fact that she wouldn't have slept more than this.</p>
<p>-Are you okay? I got worried, and Miriam freaked out too. You know what she’s like, she hates when people disappear without warning. So are you okay?- Monica's voice came a bit disrupted, she was probably on the subway, with the line coming and going. Those were the only moments in which she really had a break.</p>
<p>-Yes, I'm fine, I've found another place to stay so I don't think I'll be back home in the next few days. You can rent the room if you need to. I would like to tell you more but I really don't think I can do it at the moment. But how are you? What do you have to do today?- she asked, with a memory lapse about what her housemate there in Korea had to do that morning, even though she was sure she had repeated it to her a dozen of times.</p>
<p>She decided to get up and pour herself a glass of water in the kitchen, more to move around a little than for real thirst.</p>
<p>-I can’t hear you well, sorry, I'm on the subway. I have to ... oh wait!- a series of noises of doors opening and closing, followed by footsteps on the asphalt and an automated announcement, a sign that Monica had just got out.</p>
<p>Martha began to drink the water, chuckling to herself and waiting for her friend to be free to talk again.</p>
<p>-Here I am sorry. It was my stop. I'm going to C&amp;R for that article on Mr. Han's professionalism and cat projects- she explained to her, walking quickly.</p>
<p>Martha spat out the water in surprise, while the memory of where she had already heard the name of one, or perhaps even two of her new companions of the mysterious messenger came back to her mind.</p>
<p>Wow, what a mystical coincidence!</p>
<p>-Do you have to interview Jumin Han?- she asked for confirmation, surprised.</p>
<p>-Yes, why this tone?- Monica asked, confused and curious.</p>
<p>-What tone? I just forgot, that's all- Martha almost began to worry about her friend. From what little she knew about Jumin he didn't seem like an easy person to interview or collaborate with, and Monica's career was really hanging by a thread lately. Maybe she should have talked to Jumin so he didn't treat her too coldly. But judging by how suspicious the trust fund kid was of her, she would probably only end up making things worse.</p>
<p>Therefore she decided not to say anything, and rely on her friend's skills. After all, Monica was used to dealing with that kind of people. Same old business for the most honest and willing journalist in all of South Korea.</p>
<p>-Better hang up then. You must be busy- Martha decided to end the conversation, while she took a napkin to clean the water she had sprayed all over the place.</p>
<p>-Maybe it’s for the best, I'm almost there, but if there is any problem, please tell me. You know we are always ready to support you. We MCs are a large extended family- she made herself available, making Martha smile nostalgically. She already missed her friend, but it was better not to involve her too much.</p>
<p>-Break a leg… or not, since you walk around a lot!- she joked, making Monica laugh, before ending the conversation.</p>
<p>Monica Collins was an old orphanage friend of hers, and she had been like a maternal elder sister to her, Margo, and other girls. Even if Martha had been physically far from her for a long time, Monica was still psychologically close to her and the others, always ready to help even when she wasn’t able to fend for herself.</p>
<p>She was a real angel that deserved the world.</p>
<p>Not the terrible life she got.</p>
<p>Martha really hoped that the interview would go smoothly, and that Jumin Han would treat her right.</p>
<p>She checked her phone, and noticed that Jumin was online right at that moment.</p>
<p>What? Wasn't he getting ready to receive Monica? She was almost to his office!</p>
<p>She went into the chatroom to check. After all, as a new member of the RFA, she had every right to chat with the others, although it still seemed rather strange to her that Big Boss V had accepted her without reservation, especially given what happened with her sister. I mean, she knew she wasn’t suspicious, but how could the other members know?</p>
<p>Zen was also in the chatroom, and the two guys were already arguing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Martha has entered the chatroom</p>
<p>Good morning to both of you</p>
<p>Zen: Oh, hello Martha!</p>
<p>Jumin Han: Good morning.</p>
<p>Are you at work, Jumin?</p>
<p>Jumin Han: Not yet. I’m getting ready. Elizabeth 3rd was more adorable than usual. I had to stay with her a little more.</p>
<p>Zen: Don’t talk about that awful creature!</p>
<p>Who is Elizabeth?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Martha was confused. She had heard, probably from Monica who was preparing for the interview, that Jumin Han was the most eligible bachelor in South Korea. Maybe he had a secret girlfriend.</p>
<p>Wow, gossip material!</p>
<p>But why was Zen treating her like that? And what kind of name was Elizabeth 3rd?!</p>
<p>The answer to all her questions showed itself in the form of a picture of a beautiful blue-eyed white cat that Jumin shared on the messenger.</p>
<p>Martha was more of a dog person, but she couldn’t deny that the cat was pretty cute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zen: AAAAGHHHHH!!! Take that furball away from me!!!</p>
<p>Why? She’s adorable!</p>
<p>Zen: I’m allergic to cats. Just seeing her makes me sneeze!</p>
<p>Jumin Han: I see our new member has more taste than you</p>
<p>But isn’t the name a little strange?</p>
<p>Jumin Han: -_-</p>
<p>Zen: Yeah, what kind of name is Elizabeth 3rd?! LOL!</p>
<p>Zen: But now let’s stop talking about cats!</p>
<p>Got it! When do you plan to go to the office, Jumin?</p>
<p>I bet you have a lot of important meetings today</p>
<p>Jumin Han: I don’t think I have anything important until 10 am. Why are you so interested?</p>
<p>No reason, just curious</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Martha wanted to scream at him. The appointment with Monica was at nine, was Jumin that cat-absorbed to have forgotten about her?! She decided to stay calm and not meddle in, Monica would not have appreciated that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zen: Tsk, that’s what people born with a silver spoon do. Miss work without consequences</p>
<p>Jumin Han: I’m on my way to work, but I consider Elizabeth 3rd’s observation quite important.</p>
<p>You always call her Elizabeth 3rd?</p>
<p>Couldn’t you give her a nickname or something? Like Elly idk</p>
<p>Zen: Can we stop talking about cats?!</p>
<p>Sorry Zen! I just find the name too weird</p>
<p>Jumin Han: Her name was given by V, and I think it shows her elegance and perfection</p>
<p>Zen: I’m sneezing!!!</p>
<p>Sorry Zen! What about your work?</p>
<p>Zen: Thank you for asking :D</p>
<p>Zen: I have rehearsal this afternoon. I hope to get a new role soon</p>
<p>Jumin Han: What’s the point of rehearsal if you don’t have a role to rehearse.</p>
<p>It’s called “doing your job”. Something you should be doing right now</p>
<p>Zen: WOOOOW! BUUUURN!</p>
<p>;)</p>
<p>Jumin Han: -_-</p>
<p>Jumin Han: I’m almost there, anyway</p>
<p>Jumin Han: I’m not staying here any longer with this attitude</p>
<p>Then bye :p</p>
<p>Jumin Han: Farewell…</p>
<p>Jumin Han has left the chatroom</p>
<p>Zen: Chapeau, Martha</p>
<p>Zen: No one had ever burned trust-fund kid like that before</p>
<p>No offense, but he seems kinda a jerk</p>
<p>ZEN: No offense taken. He is</p>
<p>Anyway, I need to go. I have to call Seven about food, clothes and other stuff</p>
<p>Zen: Good luck</p>
<p>Zen: I have to go work out</p>
<p>Zen: If you need anything feel free to text me</p>
<p>Sure thing have a good one!</p>
<p>Zen: You too~</p>
<p>Zen has left the chatroom</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Martha giggled before leaving the chatroom as well, then looked for the number Seven had saved on her phone via the application, and called him hoping he would answer.</p>
<p>There were three rings before the energetic voice that she had already learned to recognize greeted her on the other side of the handset.</p>
<p>-Good morning, new member. Did you sleep well?- he asked innocently.</p>
<p>-You know the answer to this question very well, so I won't be the one to give it to you- Martha replied, annoyed, with a deep yawn.</p>
<p>-I see you are sarcastic. Your sister was much better at pretending to be an adorable little angel- he teased her.</p>
<p>Martha glared at the camera, without answering.</p>
<p>Now that she thought about it, she was dressed with only an undershirt and leggings… maybe she should have dressed up before going around the apartment. Even though she wasn't a very prude girl after all.</p>
<p>At least she wasn't naked.</p>
<p>-Ok, I shouldn’t talk about your sister. So why did you call?- Seven tried to change the subject, in a slightly embarrassed tone, perhaps realizing just now how little she was covered.</p>
<p>-I have three questions to ask you, and in return, you can ask me three yourself- Martha explained, in a tone that meant business.</p>
<p>-Why should I ask questions when I can hack everything I want to know about you?- Seven still continued to tease her.</p>
<p>-I'm ready to report you to the police- Martha threatened him, shaking her head with a slight smile. That guy irritated and amused her at the same time.</p>
<p>Probably if she had met him in person she would have punched him and then ruffled his hair affectionately… and then punched him again.</p>
<p>-I said I could do it, not that I'm doing it right now. Ok, what are your questions?- he surrendered, giving her free rein.</p>
<p>-First of all. I noticed some cameras inside the apartment. How many are there exactly, and is there one in the bathroom that I haven't seen? I believe I have the right to know- she wasn’t prude, but she still didn’t want people to spy on her while she was having a shower.</p>
<p>-There are seven security cameras in total, inside the apartment, none in the bathroom, though. Why this great interest? Are you looking for blind spots to send messages to the hacker or Margo?- he inquired.</p>
<p>-Is this one of your questions?- she asked vaguely, with an amused glance at the camera.</p>
<p>-AHHRGHH ... no! My first question is: Who is Monica Collins and what did you tell her this morning?- Seven took a step back and asked something else.</p>
<p>She didn’t really want to put Monica in this mess, but it wasn’t like Seven would have hacked everything about her too… right? Well, even if he did, Monica was as clear as the sky.</p>
<p>-Monica is just an old friend from the orphanage. I was staying at her house and she was worried about my whereabouts. About that, how many things can I tell her? For now I just said that I’m safe and I will be away for a while, but I have people who care about me. Not many, but there are. And I only took a month's leave from work, I can't miss more without a valid reason- she took the opportunity to ask the second question.</p>
<p>-Ah, well, this may be a problem. You can't tell anyone, it's top secret information. I don’t know about your work, but you could tell Monica you are with friends-</p>
<p>-She knows that here in Korea she’s like my only friend, and the other two people I know are closer to Monica than me. One of them lives with her!-</p>
<p>-You hurt me, are we not your friends? By the way, your Korean is incredibly smooth. Are you a native speaker?- asked Seven, curious.</p>
<p>-Is this your second question?- Martha decided to ignore the friendship issue, and preferred to provoke him again. She was having fun messing with him.</p>
<p>-I don't need to waste it like this, it's something I'll find out for myself. My second question is: Why did you come back to South Korea if you live in America?- Seven seemed really suspicious. Martha had preferred the other inquiry.</p>
<p>-Holiday?- she didn't want it to sound like a question, but unfortunately she didn't know how to answer, and "holiday" was the only thing that came to mind.</p>
<p>-In mid-autumn?- Seven objected, hardly convinced by that statement.</p>
<p>-Fall holiday, there were less crowds. Why shouldn't I be here? I hadn’t seen Monica in years. Is it illegal to come to this country for a while?- Martha, cornered, got slightly defensive.</p>
<p>-It just seems strange to me, that's all. As if you know something you're not telling us-</p>
<p>Of course she knew, but she couldn't tell him everything, she didn’t want to seem even more suspicious. Not to mention that the Unknown person had strictly recommended her not to tell about them, and Martha was afraid they would hurt Margo if they caught her misbehaving.</p>
<p>-Okay, think what you want, I have the third and most important question: can I at least go out to get clothes and food, otherwise I'll die of hunger and cold in here- Martha abruptly changed the subject, reaching the most important question.</p>
<p>-Well, that’s interesting. I have to ask V first, but I admit it wouldn’t be very knightly of us to let our new appreciated member starve to death-</p>
<p>-I see you are sarcastic. Zen is so much better at pretending to be an adorable little angel- Martha mocked him, a little bit pissed to not be able to go buying food right away.</p>
<p>Seven snickered a little, amused.</p>
<p>-I’m not an angel, I’m God himself. God Seven!- he replied over-confidently.</p>
<p>It was Martha’s turn to snicker a little, but she tried to mask it.</p>
<p>-Going back on topic, I have enough snacks for this morning. Then, at the risk of being arrested by Jumin's intelligence unit, I'll get out of here and buy supplies for at least a week- she threatened dramatically.</p>
<p>-Noooo!! That shan’t be! What would we do without you!?- Seven exclaimed, as dramatic as her.</p>
<p>-See what you shall do, then-</p>
<p>-Okay, okay, I'll talk to V and try to get you out this afternoon. Do you have other questions?- he asked with a chuckle.</p>
<p>-No, but you have one left to use, and thank me for granting it, because tonight I have already revealed one of my darkest secrets- she reminded him with a laugh.</p>
<p>-I recall, my ears still hurt... I will accept the honor of asking the third question. But I have to premise something… try to put yourself in my shoes and understand that the question I'm about to ask you is in order to better understand the situation- he began, immediately putting his hands forward.</p>
<p>-This premise scares me a little… but ok, let's be serious for a second- Martha concentrated all her attention on the boy on the other side of the phone.</p>
<p>-You and Margo are orphans, so she is the only member of your family. How is it possible that in two years you haven't looked for her after she disappeared?- he asked, as if he just couldn't understand her, but at the same time cautious. He seemed to know exactly how painful that type of question could be for her.</p>
<p>Martha's first instinct was to get defensive and object that it was her and her sister's business, but she decided to hold back, and was silent for several seconds before answering, trying to find the best words.</p>
<p>-I... it's complicated. We had a huge fight and... I don't know how well you have known her, but trust me, she's really good at disappearing. She always has been, and I just decided to let her go and allow her to come back when she felt like it. I couldn't imagine she would be entangled in trouble with fundraising organizations and crazy hackers- she replied as sincerely as possible, but Seven realized that something was wrong and that their new member certainly wasn't saying everything.</p>
<p>But he decided not to insist, the answer was satisfying for now. It could also be just family problems that were better left untouched, like his personal ones.</p>
<p>-Okay, I'll call V and let you know for your third question. Talk to you later- Seven changed the subject. Martha appreciated his discretion, even though she was smart enough to understand that he was still suspicious of her.</p>
<p>She didn't blame him.</p>
<p>-Ok, bye bye God Seven- she waved towards the camera before ending the conversation.</p>
<p>Seven could not help but smile as he watched from the camera the figure who got up to go to the room and get dressed, with the phone in hand for any new calls or chatrooms. He watched the scene for a few minutes, then dialed V’s number.</p>
<p>But the line was busy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-I just find it strange, that's all. After what happened with her sister it seems absurd that you accepted her without reserve in the association- Jumin Han had arrived at the office talking on the phone, and had just sat behind the desk when Monica, who had been waiting for him for a long time and in the meantime had already started asking some questions to the C&amp;R workers, was called to his office.</p>
<p>Jaehee Kang announced her, and Jumin, speaking on the phone, made a nod that could be interpreted in many ways but which his assistant took for a pass.</p>
<p>So Monica was left alone in front of the door without knowing what to do, and looked around, trying not to be intrusive as she did it.</p>
<p>That interview made her nervous, much more nervous than usual, and not just because she was dealing with one of the richest and most powerful people in South Korea, but because Monica had known that person in college, and for a semester the two of them were sort of friends, in a way. After that semester they had lost sight of each other, never heard from each other again, and had never crossed paths, not even by chance, but Monica had never forgotten Jumin Han, even though she was convinced that it wasn’t the same for him.</p>
<p>The room was incredibly bare for an executive's office, with the exception of a few photos of a beautiful white cat that Monica observed with her brown eyes full of tenderness, as she waited for the manager to finish, trying not to meddle in his conversation. Her boss surely would have wanted spicy and succulent details about Jumin Han’s private life, but Monica had no intention of giving those things to him.</p>
<p>Monica hated gossip. She thought it was cruel to enter someone's private life just because they were rich, powerful, or influential. Everyone had the right to their privacy, and being famous didn't have to mean getting rid of it. Therefore, although her newspaper was mainly based on gossip, the girl refused to cling to the wagon, and preferred to write the filler articles. They didn’t sell for much, but were enough to keep her going.</p>
<p>A small excerpt from the conversation, however, caught her attention, turning on her reporter instinct.</p>
<p>-We know absolutely nothing about this Martha!- Jumin was complaining on the phone, in a low but clear voice.</p>
<p>Martha? Could it be her Martha? After all, it was uncommon in Korea to hear American names.</p>
<p>She continued to stare at the photo, but her mind began to wonder how someone like Jumin Han could know Martha Campbell. It was likely, since Martha’s reaction when Monica talked about her interview was weird, that morning.</p>
<p>The call ended before Monica could connect the dots, and when Mr. Han called out to her, as if he had just realized she was there, she decided to put those doubts in a corner in her mind for later reflection.</p>
<p>-May I help you, miss?- the man asked, in an affable but slightly irritated tone, probably due to the telephone conversation.</p>
<p>Monica saw the man's eyes looking at her entirely, slightly surprised.</p>
<p>Could he have recognized her? Monica doubted it.</p>
<p>She began to approach the desk, trying to avoid the executive's gaze and taking a last look at the photo on the wall.</p>
<p>-Your cat is beautiful- she said, as if to justify having observed her for so long. It wasn't a lie. That creature was regal and adorable, and Monica was an incurable cat lady.</p>
<p>She saw Mr. Han's eyes stain with slight surprise at the comment, but otherwise, his face remained deadpan, as cold as ice.</p>
<p>-My name is Monica Collins, I am a correspondent for the Dandelion journal...- she introduced herself. She wanted to hazard an "I don't know if you remember me", but decided not to risk it. In any case, she had to remain professional, even though deep down she was extremely happy to see him again after all those years - ...and I'm here for an article on your C&amp;R department following some anonymous complaints from some workers about... the cat’s products your branch of the company seems to produce- she wasn't very happy with the article, to be honest. She saw absolutely nothing wrong with venting some of someone personal passions into the business. Indeed, passion was a great motivator to do better. Obviously only when the passion didn't stifle the employees, which Monica was there to check.</p>
<p>Jumin also didn't seem very happy with the reason the reporter was there. Actually, he seemed almost troubled for a moment, then became impassible again.</p>
<p>-I see. Sit down. So, what do you want to know?- he pointed to the chair in an affable and polite tone. Surely a tone that would have melted any woman sensitive to charm and money. Not Monica.</p>
<p>The woman approached and sat down slowly, with elegance and composure despite the uncomfortable skirt of her only suit. She hated having to dress formally for that kind of interviews. Black skirts and shirts never suited her, except if she had to wear the latter as summer pajamas. They were also extremely expensive, so she'd been wearing that suit for nearly five years now.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, it was her duty as a journalist to always look her best.</p>
<p>-My interview will focus more on your employees, but I should ask you a few questions before starting, and I wanted to briefly explain how I will structure my stay. I should be around for two days. I will try not to go too far. I don't want to disturb you. I will first question you, then your employees with the list that assistant Kang gave me to not disturb their work, and finally I will return to you tomorrow afternoon to summarize what I have gathered before writing the actual article- she decided to make a small premise, to make it clear that she liked the matter almost less than Jumin.</p>
<p>-The profit of my department is higher than that of the others despite these cat projects, giving you as much time as possible to confirm it will be just a pleasure for me- he commented, preparing himself for the string of questions. His tone was relaxed and affable, his hands clenched slightly.</p>
<p>-I am not accusing you, Mr. Han. And I don't want to cast a shadow over your department- Monica couldn't help reassuring him, noticing the slight annoyance, and Jumin seemed to fall from the clouds.</p>
<p>-I didn't suppose that was your intention- he objected, confused by the journalist's comment.</p>
<p>Monica threw another look at his hands, and gave a hint of a smile.</p>
<p>-Well ... yes. But I don't blame you. I just want you to know that I will do nothing to ruin your reputation or discredit your department. I'm not that kind of reporter- she set the record straight. She was always keen to do that, even if it wasn’t really necessary. But it was in her nature.</p>
<p>Mr. Han remained impassive, slightly taken aback by the girl's attitude but without showing it too much.</p>
<p>-I don't want to take too much time, can we start with the interview?- Monica abruptly changed the subject, taking her notebook and ready to write.</p>
<p>Jumin took a while to answer. He had so many things he wanted to say. He himself had many questions for her. Why did she treat him as if she didn't remember him? What were the odds that of all the journalist in South Korea, her assistant had chosen her for that interview? Was she against cats in some ways? Since when?</p>
<p>He didn't know what to do, and it was a new feeling for him. First the return to the past with Margo's sister, and now this too.</p>
<p>He decided this wasn't the time to think about it, and pretended he didn't remember her, mimicking Monica’s attitude.</p>
<p>-I’ll be happy to help you- he just said, ready to answer her questions.</p>
<p>He already had enough things to think about, he could take care of Monica Collins in the future.</p>
<p>After all, now that she was back in his life, he had no intention to lose her again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Around noon Seven finally came back online, and Martha had no time for pleasantries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>707 has entered the chatroom</p>
<p>Martha has entered</p>
<p>SEVEN!!</p>
<p>707: Geez! Why this overwhelming greeting?</p>
<p>Did you talk to V?!</p>
<p>707: Ah, I see…</p>
<p>707: Mmm, I’m torn between telling you or wait another hour to see you go crazy :P</p>
<p>Try that and I’m gonna get outta here just to kill you!!!</p>
<p>Yoosung✮ has entered the chatroom</p>
<p>Yoosung✮: What is happening?</p>
<p>Yoosung✮: Hi Martha :3</p>
<p>Hi Yoosung</p>
<p>Seven made me wait all morning to know if I can go out to take clothes and food</p>
<p>I AM STARVING HERE!!!</p>
<p>Yoosung✮: I’m sure you can! We cannot let you die of hunger :o</p>
<p>707: Well…</p>
<p>Admit it, you are hesitating because you want to see me go around the apartment naked!</p>
<p>You PERV!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reading that message, Yoosung, who was taking advantage of the lunch break to chat and eat in the school cafeteria, jumped, and without even realizing it, he exclaimed a shocked -Naked?!- loudly in front of everyone.</p>
<p>All the people who were eating near him and at the close tables stopped their chatter to give him confused and surprised looks, and Yoosung lowered his head embarrassed and went back to his phone and food, covering his mouth and turning as red as the hair of a girl in the table in front of him, who was looking at him dreamily since the start of lunch.</p>
<p>-Isn't he adorable?- she asked her best friend and table companion with a loud loving sigh.</p>
<p>The best friend, a girl with blonde medium hair, observed the object of her friend's desire with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>-Mindy, he just exclaimed "naked" in front of everyone without any logical reason- she pointed out, not understanding her friend’s taste in men.</p>
<p>-Exactly, look how cute he is, all embarrassed. Do you think he has a girlfriend? I'm sure there are many who go after him- it wasn't the first time she expressed her doubts aloud, and her friend rolled her eyes, then looked around to spot those guys, in the next tables, who on the contrary often glanced in her and Mindy's direction.</p>
<p>-You have more admirers- she commented, without adding a sound "certainly more deserved than his" not to throw too much shade on her best friend’s crush.</p>
<p>-Who, me? Nooooo! Who could ever like a girl like me?!- Mindy belittled herself, as usual -Everyone is looking at you, Miriam- she added then, with a wink, returning then to the observation of her dream boyfriend, who was finishing eating in silence and had stopped texting on his cell phone.</p>
<p>Miriam looked around, then shook her head.</p>
<p>It was likely, seeing the two girls close together, that the attention was immediately drawn to the blonde, since Miriam Coppola was of overwhelming beauty. But her icy gaze and grumpy demeanor always drove everyone away.</p>
<p>Mindy Cooper, on the other hand, was less beautiful, but much prettier, outside and especially inside. She expressed sweetness only with her gaze, and her curly red hair always gave her a fresh, lively and original look, as was her personality.</p>
<p>The two girls were profoundly different, and everyone who knew them wondered how they could be so inseparable. The answer was still shrouded in mystery.</p>
<p>-Rather, now that I think about it, do you have any news from Monica about Martha?- Mindy asked, turning and continuing to eat as soon as Yoosung retired.</p>
<p>Miriam snorted, and shook her head.</p>
<p>-Monica is busy with work. I just hope Martha has a decent excuse for not coming home last night- she crossed her arms, annoyed.</p>
<p>Mindy looked down.</p>
<p>-Let's hope nothing bad happened to her- she commented, with tears in her eyes.</p>
<p>-Don’t worry, I'm sure she's fine. It's Martha we're talking about, she’s a real survivor- Miriam tried to reassure her, letting go of her offended and angry facade.</p>
<p>-When she was with Margo. Since her sister had left, Martha’s been incredibly down in the dumps- Mindy objected, worried.</p>
<p>-You think so? She seems the same to me- Miriam pondered, unconvinced.</p>
<p>-Trust me, she hides everything behind a mask, but... I think she's here to look for her- Mindy tried to suggest, lowering her voice a bit.</p>
<p>-Then it will really take a long time. Margo has always been good at disappearing. It was like that at the orphanage too, remember?- Miriam tried to cheer her friend up a little, but Mindy only frowned more.</p>
<p>-Yes... I remember well- she muttered sadly, before starting to eat again.</p>
<p>Miriam sighed, she was really bad at reassuring people. Perhaps because she was the first that needed reassurance about everything. She had so many problems that understanding and treating those of others was a very difficult task for her.</p>
<p>-Do you have a cooking club meeting later?- she changed the subject, trying to partially raise her friend's mood.</p>
<p>Mindy smiled, immediately distracted.</p>
<p>-Oh yes! Today Minho is going to teach me how to cook meat the best way!- she explained, excited.</p>
<p>-Minho is particularly nice to you- Miriam commented, casting a quick glance at the leader of the cooking club, a final year student and one of the aforementioned guys who were watching their table from afar. As soon as Miriam met his gaze he immediately averted it.</p>
<p>-Yeah, he's a really dear friend- she nodded -Do you think Yoosung can cook meat? How nice it would be if he was the one teaching me. Or if I taught him- Mindy sighed dreamily returning to the starting point.</p>
<p>Miriam suppressed a chuckle. Her best friend was truly incorrigible.</p>
<p>She was happy to have distracted her, but in her heart, she couldn't help but think about Martha.</p>
<p>She hoped it wouldn't end like Megan and Margo, both of whom disappeared without giving any news, because Miriam didn't believe she would be able to bear another abandonment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Martha had received the okay from Big Boss V to take clothes and food for at least a week, and the approval to go, when she had an emergency, to the supermarket at the corner of the street, from which Seven could still keep an eye on her from a surveillance camera.</p>
<p>Since Martha did not have too many things to hide, and knew perfectly well how to hide the few that she had, she consented without problem to constant supervision, and took immediate advantage of the permission to go to Monica to get all her things, hoping her friend wasn’t already home, because she wasn’t in the mood for an interrogation.</p>
<p>It was just after lunchtime, after all, she probably was still at work. Martha sent her a vocal message:</p>
<p>-Hi Monny! I’m leaving you this message to warn you that I'm coming back for my things. Do not worry about me. I'll explain everything when I can- she said with a few simple words, which reached her friend's silent cell phone just as she was being accompanied by Jaehee out of the C&amp;R building.</p>
<p>-Assistant Kang, it was really a pleasure. Thank you very much for your availability- she smiled at her, while she was arranging the folder with her notes and removing the badge.</p>
<p>-The pleasure is ours, Miss Collins. I hope you’ll be fine tomorrow as well- Jaehee shook her hand, trying to be kind but quick, as she really had a lot of work to do and a few minutes of break.</p>
<p>-I won't hold you any longer, I’ll see you tomorrow- Monica fully understood her rush, and went down the stairs of the building.</p>
<p>Jaehee started to go inside, but hesitated when she saw that the reporter had suddenly stopped, and had turned so pale that it looked like she was going to faint at any moment.</p>
<p>Immediately the assistant looked towards the figure that seemed to be the origin of so much upheaval, and.. she was somewhat confused.</p>
<p>Sitting on the low wall in front of the building, drinking coffee and tapping nervously with her foot, was a normal girl with a short bob like Jaehee's but much more fashionable, who seemed to be a couple of years younger than her and had caramel-colored skin.</p>
<p>She was… pretty cool, to be honest, but Jaehee didn’t think she could be a source of all this dismay.</p>
<p>The mysterious girl glanced towards the stairs and jumped up throwing the coffee glass into the nearby bin.</p>
<p>-Monica!- she exclaimed running towards the journalist.</p>
<p>-Megan?- the reporter asked in a whisper, as if she were in front of a ghost.</p>
<p>Jaehee shook her head, and decided not to meddle. It was Monica’s business, and she had nothing to do with whatever was going on.</p>
<p>-Where is Martha?! I know she came to you- Megan asked shaking Monica, panicked.</p>
<p>Jaehee snapped to a halt in mid-step.</p>
<p>Martha? The Martha who had appeared out of nowhere the day before in their chatroom, by any chance?</p>
<p>She turned around, wondering if she might discover something new and giving up her lunch break with an inner sigh of remorse.</p>
<p>-I should have known that you didn’t come here for me- Monica commented almost to herself -I don't know where Martha is. She was with me until yesterday, then she didn't come home. But I called her and she told me she's fine, don't worry- Monica reassured her, in a maternal tone even if slightly irritated.</p>
<p>Megan Carson was an old friend of hers from the orphanage, and five years earlier she had ditched friends and school to pursue an agonistic career that had led her to compete around the world. Nothing that Monica blamed, if only she had not also cut off all contacts with the MCs like they weren’t important to her anymore.</p>
<p>But despite everything Megan had done, Monica still loved her as she had been one of her most important friends, and she was happy to see her again.</p>
<p>The brunette sighed, full of relief, then smiled and took on a more casual tone.</p>
<p>-So how are you doing?- she asked, realizing that starting that way with a person she hadn't seen in five years wasn't a very nice thing to do.</p>
<p>-Not much has changed. How about you?- Monica shrugged.</p>
<p>Without noticing Jaehee in the distance, who had observed them throughout the exchange, the two girls began to move away, probably heading towards Monica's house.</p>
<p>Jaehee, realizing that her lunch break was now over, decided to return to work, making a mental note to tell Mr. Han what she had just discovered, and maybe keeping an eye on Monica Collins and that Megan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking the tram and talking about this and that but mainly about Martha, Monica and Megan soon reached Monica's apartment, on the third floor of a large, rather decadent building, which Monica could barely pay and which she shared with Miriam and, occasionally, a friend who came to visit her or a tenant for the extra room.</p>
<p>-Ok, but didn't she even tell you where she was headed? - Megan asked for the umpteenth time, while Monica took the keys to open the apartment door, trying not to reveal her exasperation to the questions she could not give an answer to.</p>
<p>-No, I don't know anything. I told you. Can't you just call her and ask her these things?- she proposed as if to ask her to leave her alone.</p>
<p>Megan opened her mouth to answer, but the door that opened from the inside and the figure that came out from behind it silenced her.</p>
<p>For a few seconds, Megan and Monica gawked at the new figure, reciprocated by the same, then Martha threw herself at Megan and embraced her, making her almost fall to the ground.</p>
<p>-Meggy! How long! How are you?- she asked, her voice filled with enthusiasm.</p>
<p>Monica observed the suitcase that her friend had left on the ground, while Megan investigated directly on Martha about her condition.</p>
<p>-How are you? What happened? Why did you disappear like this? Do you have any news of Margo?- she asked so quickly that not even Monica, used to interviews and to mark every single word that was said to her, could understand her well.</p>
<p>-... I'm also happy to see you again after five years, Megan- Martha greeted her in response, failing more than Monica in not showing her irritation, who invaded her in a few moments, suppressing the joy she had felt in seeing her former best friend again after all that time.</p>
<p>Megan sighed, to calm down, and tried to fix her reaction.</p>
<p>-I know we haven't seen each other for years, but you know I was very busy, and it was hard to keep in touch- she tried to justify herself. Monica and Martha glanced at each other.</p>
<p>Monica’s expression was begging Martha to be kind, but the girl had other plans.</p>
<p>-We know very well. In fact, I am quite surprised that you are back. Did they fire you?- she asked with little tact.</p>
<p>-They set me up! I got a one-year ban for… whatever. As soon as I got back to America I tried to contact Margo, but I was told she has been missing for two years. Then I found out that you also left urgently and there was no news from you, so I took the first flight to come here and looked for Monica to ask what happened to you. Have you heard from Margo? Are you looking for her? Unfortunately, she’s really good at disappearing. Do you have any clues?- after a brief justification and explanation, she burst out again with questions, and Martha was promptly saved by a phone call.</p>
<p>-Sorry, I have to answer- she hurried to pick up the phone and walked away, without even seeing who was calling her.</p>
<p>-Greetings. I’m Jaehee Kang speaking. This is Martha, right?- Jaehee's voice asked, professionally.</p>
<p>-Oh, hi Jaehee, how are you?- Martha lowered her voice so as not to be heard by Monica, as she did not want to let her ex-housemate figure out that she knew the woman she was working with at the moment.</p>
<p>-I’m fine, thank you. Luciel gave me your number and I thought I'd call you to check that everything was fine- the assistant explained.</p>
<p>-You don't have to be so formal. I'm glad you called. At the moment I'm a bit busy... - Martha glanced at Megan, who was staring at her as if to make sure she didn't run away -...but it's okay-</p>
<p>-Busy with what?- Jaehee inquired, casually, but hinting that she wasn't missing a word.</p>
<p>-Big Boss V gave me permission to go out and get some clothes and buy something to eat but I have little time to do it. I have just recovered my clothes and I’m going grocery shopping before returning to the apartment- she explained, confidently. She had absolutely nothing to hide.</p>
<p>-I see. I wanted to ask you some questions to include in the files on the members of the RFA since I am responsible for them. Do you prefer to call at a later time?- Jaehee proposed, still pretty formal.</p>
<p>Martha thought about it for a while. She wasn't in the mood to answer any questions, but it could be a good way to avoid the further questions Megan seemed to be ready to ask. But at the same time she hadn't seen her friend for a long time, she didn't want to leave like that.</p>
<p>She sighed.</p>
<p>-Can I call you back in half an hour?- she requested Jaehee, who agreed sympathetically.</p>
<p>When she closed the call, she returned with her attention to the one who had been her best friend for most of her childhood and teenage years.</p>
<p>-Sorry. I had to answer, where were we?- she asked, pocketing her phone.</p>
<p>-I have to start the article. Martha, if you don’t plan to stay here can you please give Megan your keys?- Monica asked, opening the door to her apartment.</p>
<p>-Sure, Monny. Good luck with the article-</p>
<p>-Thank you, be safe, and see you soon- Monica waved at her with a smile and entered her apartment, leaving the two former best friends alone.</p>
<p>-You have like 5 minutes to interrogate me. You better use the Monday Clyde methods- Martha said Megan, with a big frown.</p>
<p>Her friend shook her head.</p>
<p>-I see that you are exactly the same girl from five years ago- she commented, hinting a nostalgic smile.</p>
<p>-Do you have news from Margo?- she then asked, starting the interrogation.</p>
<p>Martha shook her head.</p>
<p>-How long have you not heard from her?-</p>
<p>-Two years-</p>
<p>-Has she left any messages?-</p>
<p>-Not explicitly, but Rachel said not to worry-</p>
<p>-Ugh, I don’t trust Rachel-</p>
<p>-Me neither, but she’s pretty informed-</p>
<p>-Are you looking for her right now?-</p>
<p>Martha didn't answer.</p>
<p>-Martha...- the athlete encouraged her, taking her by the shoulders and looking into her eyes.</p>
<p>-Don't get involved with this. I’ll tell you if I know something, but bear in mind that Margo is good at disappearing, and if she doesn’t want to be found, she is not going to be found- she warned her, with a determined look.</p>
<p>Megan sighed.</p>
<p>-I hope at least you are safe. I can’t promise not to investigate, but I will avoid talking about it again with you, and I’ll be careful- Megan agreed, with regret. She knew, however, that when Martha was that determined, it was better to leave her be and let her do her thing.</p>
<p>-Could you at least give me your new phone number? Tyra told me you changed it as soon as you got here- she then changed the subject, picking up her cell phone.</p>
<p>-Do you know Tyra?- Martha asked, surprised. Tyra Maddox was the young owner of the tattoo shop where Martha had worked for a few years. A tough, outspoken trans girl who ran the business with an iron fist and a good dose of feminism. Martha was truly grateful to her for the work she had given her and the strangely affectionate treatment she gave her, hidden behind a facade of nonchalance.</p>
<p>-I met her while I was looking for you. The parlor is great. Being a tattoo artist is a good job for you- Megan winked at her, trying to make up for the lost years.</p>
<p>Martha smiled. In the end, she had missed her best friend.</p>
<p>-You know, you two would click. Why don't you replace me at work for a while?- Martha encouraged her, in a mischievous tone.</p>
<p>Megan giggled and shook her head.</p>
<p>-Good attempt, but I think I will not leave Korea for the moment. I want to find Margo and then…- she glanced at the door behind which Monica had probably already started working -... I would like to be able to recover the lost time-</p>
<p>Martha nodded.</p>
<p>-I understand you, but I also warn you to hide somewhere when Miriam arrives- she advised her. A message from Seven asking her why she was taking so long made her hurry.</p>
<p>-Sorry, Meggy, I have to go- she quickly picked up her friend's phone and marked her number, then grabbed the suitcase and ran away.</p>
<p>-Bye bye revenant!- she joked, before disappearing down the stairs.</p>
<p>Megan didn't even have time to say goodbye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The first day is mostly just an introduction to the MCs, from day two the RFA will get a more prominent role, I swear.</p>
<p>As always, sorry if there are too many bad grammar mistakes but English is not my first language and even though I try my best, is pretty difficult to translate into something I do not master.</p>
<p>Still, I really hope the text is readable.</p>
<p>And I hope you like the story so far, even if nothing is really happening.</p>
<p>Except that Jumin knew Monica, and Mindy has a crush on Yoosung.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>English is not my first language, and this is the first story I decided to translate from Italian. I know it’s probably full of errors, I’m sorry.</p>
<p>Feel free to correct anything, I’d greatly appreciate your feedback.</p>
<p>But I really wanted to share my story with someone and the Italian fandom is basically non-existent.</p>
<p>Anyway, I hope you like it. This fanfiction gives every character an MC, with different personalities and stories. It’s like every route combined in one, with some differences.</p>
<p>I’m also creating a comic of this (which has probably fewer mistakes) on my Tumblr page, it’s a little different but feel free to check it out if you want: https://askmcs.tumblr.com</p>
<p>Right now I have the first four days completely written, the fifth day almost finished, so, in total, 10 chapters that I just need to translate, I’ll try to update once a week for now.</p>
<p>I hope you like my girls.</p>
<p>Lots of love and stay safe everyone!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>